


2017

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands





	2017

"No John?" Greg asked, watching Sherlock pace the crime scene alone, his Belstaff billowing out behind him.

Mention of his former flatmate's name stopped Sherlock dead in his tracks. He swung around and approached Greg. "Have you spoken to him recently, Detective Inspector?" he asked, getting just a little too close for comfort.

Greg took a step backwards before answering. "He called me this morning. Asked how you were doing." he replied honestly.

Sherlock turned back to the body laid out on the carpet.  
"If he'd really wanted to know how I was doing", he replied flatly, making his way towards the exit, "he could have asked me himself."

******************

"I'm meeting Greg tonight", John told his wife as they cleared away the dinner dishes.   
As the last of the plates were put away, he headed upstairs to change.  
Re-entering the living room some time later, John leaned down to Mary, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I'll be back by about 11.30." he said, pulling on his jacket and headed out.

******************

"Pint?" Greg asked, watching John pull up a stool at the bar alongside him.  
John nodded, "Please." he replied, nodding his thanks to the barmaid as she set it down in front of him.

"John", Greg began, hesitantly. "Sherlock's not good. It's happening again. He's slipping back."


End file.
